


Two by Four

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-16
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco always gets what he wants, even when Harry doesn't think it's a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two by Four

Harry can see Draco considering Remus and Sirius as they leave the kitchen, watching them stand from the table and start for the door from behind a curtain of silvery hair. He has seen that contemplative and seemingly innocent look before, seen it enough times to know it is a cause for concern.

Draco doesn't say what he is thinking, just turns that worrisome look on Harry, instead. Harry can feel those silver-gray eyes boring into him as he clears the dishes from the table, can hear the wheels turning in Draco's head as he bundles the leftovers to the cupboard and charms them to keep them fresh.

He decides he probably doesn't want to know, because when Draco has an idea, it is usually pervy, dangerous, or a little bit of both. Silently, he ushers Draco up to his bedroom, so he can get on with something slightly less precarious than probing the twisted recesses of Draco's mind, like tossing him on the bed and swallowing his cock.

Draco apparently thinks this is a splendid idea, because he quietly allows Harry to shepherd him upstairs. A hand wanders Harry's back and arse as they walk, fingers ghosting over the material of his shirt and trousers. Harry endures it for a moment, then traps the wayward hand between his own before it can do more damage, and picks up the pace to the bedroom.

After all, it would be rude for Remus and Sirius to come downstairs for a midnight snack, they often did, to come across him fucking Draco over the banister.

Once in his room, Harry is on him before the door is properly shut. He has Draco's shirt off and a hand in his trousers in a matter of seconds. He thinks he may very well get away with his earlier plan of swallowing Draco's cock without event when Draco takes a minute step back, and speaks.

"Your godfather is fucking the werewolf."

It wasn't a question.

Draco always refers to them like that-- _your godfather_ and _the werewolf_. Harry doesn't know why, that is simply how it is.

"What?" Harry intones, his mind distracted with other things, like divesting Draco of his trolleys.

"I said, your godfather is fucking the werewolf."

Harry raises an eyebrow at him, and wonders how long it had taken him to come to that astute observation.

Harry had figured it out almost as soon as he had met Sirius, even though he and Remus were rarely demonstrative in public. Of course, Draco did not spend as much time with them as he did. Draco had been with Harry for the last six months, but he was not a regular visitor of Grimmauld Place, because something about him made Sirius and Remus nervous, for lack of a better word.

"He is," Harry says simply as his sinks to his knees, his fingers skirting over Draco's hips and thighs.

"That's fucking hot," Draco murmurs, as Harry's lips wrap around him.

Draco fucks him that night, for all his thoughts about taking Draco over the banister, flipping Harry onto his belly and sliding into him with a low moan. He hisses into Harry's ear as he strains over his body; dirty, disjointed thoughts about _your godfather_ and _the werewolf_ , thoughts that Harry has always had but has chosen to ignore, because some things were just not right, even if you wanted them so bad you could taste them.

 

\--

 

Two days later, Harry has a startling sense of déjà vu. Remus and Sirius once again excuse themselves from the table within moments of each other, and Draco once again watches them leave with that expression that would make a war strategist wary.

He should have known the _your godfather_ and _the werewolf_ conversation was not over, because once Draco gets an idea in his head, he doesn't let it go until it comes to life.

Harry supposes there is something wrong about his boyfriend helping himself to a eyeful of his godfather's arse in front of him-- the godfather who, if rumor could be believed, had fucked his father more than once before his father started dating Lily Evans and he and Remus had gotten themselves sorted out for good.

Of course, he and Draco were far from normal. They loved each other, there was no question about that, but their relationship is odd and rather unrestricted.

Harry had been fucking Draco up against the wall in the Prefect's bathroom when a noise caused him to turn around. The noise had been Hermione, frozen in the doorway, her face a conflicted combination of shock and arousal. Harry had been embarrassed, but Draco hadn't even batted an eyelash. He had simply extended an arm, and had asked her to lock the door behind her.

Draco had been a truly arresting sight, Harry's cock in his arse and his face buried between Hermione's legs-- the fingers of one hand lost inside her body and the other hand teasing over her breasts. Harry had come so hard he had though his balls would split open, and he had never heard Hermione scream so loud in her life, even that time, long before he got with Draco, when he had fucked her up against a bookshelf in the Restricted Section.

Ginny had screamed too, when they got to her, screamed so loud Harry had worried the occupants of the Gryffindor common room would hear her, the Silencing Charm be damned.

She had seemed so fragile sandwiched between them, shaking and gasping and completely full of cock. Draco had only smiled at Harry's wonder, and had guided Harry's hands to her breasts before jamming three fingers into Ginny's mouth and moving a hand down to finger her clit. He had kissed Harry as Ginny came, and Harry had come himself, violently, like a demon had been leaving his body.

Draco had not used sweet words or diplomacy with Ron, but knowing Ron, that wouldn't have worked. When Ron had tossed back the drapes of Harry's bed to see his cock down Draco's throat, Ron had stared and gaped with an open mouth. Draco had removed himself from Harry's cock long enough to eye the red-head up and down, then had informed him, crisply, to shut his mouth before Draco found a better use for it.

Ron had shut it, before closing the draped behind him, but Draco had found a better use for it, anyway. Harry had never hoped to have is cock down Ron's throat, and he had certainly never dreamed Ron would put his mouth anywhere near Draco's. As it had turned out, Ron was more fun at parties than Harry had ever given him credit for, because both had happened that night, and no one had been regretful in the morning.

The truth of the matter is that other people wanting Harry gets Draco off almost as much as Harry's hands and mouth and arse. He likes the way people gawk at them when they kiss, likes the way people blush and lose the capability of speech when they stumble upon them fucking. They have more sex in public places than is strictly necessary, and Harry knows, without a shadow of a doubt, this is because Draco is *hoping* someone will happen along.

As he takes the plates to the sink, Harry sees that Draco is staring at the door that Remus and Sirius just left through. He ignores it, because he doesn’t want to think about it. As much as the thought appeals to him, some things are just better left unsaid and undone.

Suddenly, Draco is standing behind him at the sink, his hands wrapping around Harry to flick over his nipples through his shirt before traveling down to rub at the bulge in his trousers. Harry bites back a moan and tries to make his hands deal with the dishes, but Draco's hand is tugging down his zip and fishing around in his trolleys, and Draco's lips are doing wicked things to the back of his neck.

"You want them, don't you," Draco whispers, his warm breath ghosting over Harry's ear.

"No," Harry grinds out, but the hands holding the plates are shaking, giving him the lie.

"Yes, you do," Draco said, his tongue flicking out trace the shell of Harry's ear. "They probably look amazingly hot together."

Harry knew for a fact that they did. He had opened their door to wake them for breakfast one morning, only to find them fully awake, and in the middle of extremely unseemingly behavior. They had not seen him come in, and they had not seen them leave. They had also not seen him when they finally came out for breakfast, because he had gone back upstairs to have several off at the wrist.

Draco's hand wraps around his cock firmly, but he doesn't stroke. He simply holds it, swirling his thumb across the head lightly. Harry curses, and the plates clatter to the counter. His legs wobble, and he grips the edge of the counter hard.

"Can you picture them, Harry?" Draco hisses, as he hauls Harry around to face him. "Naked and sweaty and fucking?"

Harry tries not to moan, but he does. Then Draco is kissing him, his tongue hot and wet as it slides into Harry's mouth. He starts to stroke Harry's cock, slowly, but steadily, and Harry's moans again, the sound swallowed by Draco's mouth.

"You've seen them, haven't you?" Draco asks, practically into Harry's mouth. Harry doesn't move, doesn’t speak, but Draco pulls back and sees the answer in his eyes.

"Did you go to watch them, or was it an accident?" he asks, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Did you stay and watch until the end, or did you run away to toss of until your arm cramped?"

Harry mumbles something incoherent, and kisses Draco to shut him up. He can feel Draco smiling against his mouth, and he kisses him harder, trying to devour that mocking curl of lip, but Draco only laughs, and pulls away again, and then suddenly, he is on his knees.

Draco gives him a considering look before curling his fingers around the base of his cock.

"Tell me, Harry," Draco says, with a questioning eyebrow. "Whose mouth do you want to be in more…. your godfather's, or the werewolf's?"

Harry never answers, because his cock is in Draco's mouth, and Draco can do things with his tongue that prove the existence of the gods. Draco's hands are clever, wicked things, and they roam his chest and belly and thighs before coming down to massage his balls. He slips two fingers inside Harry as Harry's cock slides down his throat and Harry is lost, grabbing desperately at the counter to keep from falling down.

He doesn't know whose name he shouts when he comes, but it wasn't Draco's, and as Draco kisses him and guides his hand to his own cock, he fervently hopes that Remus and Sirius didn't hear him.

 

\--

 

Draco has two ways of talking Harry around when he is wibbling. One is to broach the subject with his hand in Harry's pants. The other is to feed Harry inordinate amounts of Firewhisky until Harry becomes to stupefied to make a coherent argument.

He had not employed either of these measures today. Instead, he had tried the direct approach, simply telling Harry he wanted to fuck him on Remus and Sirius' bed, after the two had left to take a walk after lunch.

Harry had refused, vehemently, and had shouted at Draco to please just forget the whole thing. He rarely told Draco to leave off something, because it only made him rise to the challenge. This time, Draco had evidently sensed the anger in Harry's voice, because he had dropped his eyes and changed the subject.

This does not, however, explain how it is that he is naked on Remus and Sirius' bed with Draco on top of him, laying on sheets that smell like Remus and Sirius, in the bed they fuck in every night. He doesn't recall Draco bringing it up again, or how Draco actually got him in there, and if he was capable of speech at the moment, he would probably accuse Draco of using a Memory Charm.

Immediately, he is more speechless, not because of anything Draco is doing to him, but because Remus and Sirius are standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Neither of them looks particularly shocked, both their faces are smooth and expressionless. Remus doesn't speak, Sirius doesn't speak, and Harry's face goes the color of his old Quidditch robes and he wants to die on the spot.

Draco, on the other hand, looks pleased with himself, and it takes all Harry has not to haul off and smack the smirk off his face. Draco favors Remus and Sirius with a look that manages to be coy and blatant at the same time, his fingers absently toying with Harry's cock.

Sirius and Remus exchange looks, then turn and leave without a word. Draco watches as Sirius shuts the door behind him, his lips changing from a smirk to a genuine smile.

"They want us," Draco says in a singsong, his hand starting to work Harry's cock in earnest.

"Whatever," Harry snaps. He tries to get out from under Draco, which is a futile endeavor, considering where Draco's cock is.

"They do," Draco insists.

Harry doesn't know how Draco has come to this conclusion, the looks on their faces had betrayed nothing of the sort, but Draco has never needed a reason to think what he thinks. Draco's conceit knows no bounds, and it would honestly not surprise Harry if Draco one day announced that a corpse wanted to fuck him.

"Your godfather wants to fuck you," Draco drawls as he thrusts, angling himself to prod Harry's prostate.

Just like that, Harry mind snaps, and he comes like a waterfall.

And Draco, the bastard, is smirking again.

 

\--

 

Dinner is an unsurprisingly quiet affair. Remus and Sirius are no where to be found, which is actually to be expected. Draco is not talking because he knows Harry is mad. He looks like he wants to talk, but seems to know better than to try, so he silently sips his tea and absently pushes his food around his plate.

After they finish eating and the dishes are sorted out, Harry starts upstairs without a word. He doesn't invite Draco, but Draco follows him anyway, but he also, wisely, keeps his hands to himself.

Harry opens the door to his bedroom and very nearly dies, because Remus is fucking Sirius on his bed.

He supposes he shouldn't be surprised. Turnabout is fair play, and all that, but he is surprised, or more correctly, shocked. This is Remus and Sirius, dependable and respectable Remus and Sirius, and it has never occurred to him that their minds work anything like Draco's.

Perhaps the old Remus and Sirius, the boys who had made the Marauders Map and had run rampant around Hogwarts with his father, but not _this_ Remus and Sirius; his old professor and his godfather.

Draco cranes his neck over Harry's shoulder to see why Harry has stopped dead in the doorway, and makes a strangled, choking sound when he sees. Harry almost smiles, because Draco, under normal circumstances, is nothing if not poised and collected. It takes a good deal to turn Draco into a dribbling idiot, and this seems to have done the trick.

Not that Harrry blames him.

Sirius and Remus are still as hot as they were when he caught them so many months ago. Sirius is all pale skin and inky black hair, strong shoulders and back and legs. Remus is brown and golden from head to toe, his body thinner and lithe and smaller than Sirius'. They seem to fit together, despite their differences in size and shape, and the contrast is, in fact, complentary to both of them.

Draco has a death grip on his arm, and his breathing shallow and labored. Harry knows they should go, give them the courtesy that Remus and Sirius had given them, but he is rooted to the spot. The sight before him, coupled with Draco panting in his ear is making him so hard it hurts.

Harry tries to turn, but can't, because Draco is behind him now, his cock pressing against Harry's arse. He's still panting in Harry's ear, and his hand is drifting around his body to cup Harry's cock through his trousers. Harry tries to bat Draco's hand away, afraid he come in his trousers if Draco so much as trails a finger over him, but Draco rubs at it with the heel of his had, so Harry digs his nails into Draco's arm and moans instead.

Sirius turns to look when the noise reaches his ears, and a moment later, Remus whips his head around, as well. Their expressions are similar to the ones they wore when they caught him and Draco in their room; blank and unreadable, but there is something in their eyes, especially Sirius's eyes, that goes right to Harry's cock. Its throbbing, now, the threat of coming in his pants is more immediate than before, and Draco is not helping matters, because he is bringing down Harry's zip.

He looks up to see Remus and Sirius watching them intently and he colors. He doesn't know how he is blushing, because all the blood in his body is between his legs, but he is blushing, so brightly he thinks he must be glowing.

"Come here, Harry," Sirius says quietly.

Harry can't move, can’t walk, and can’t believe what he is hearing. Then, Draco gives him a push and he stumbles headlong across the room, landing on the bed inches from Sirius and Remus.

Draco is on the bed a moment after him, curling up behind him. His cock is hard as a rock against Harry, like it intends to manage its way up Harry's arse through two pairs of trousers. He pushes back against Draco, and Draco moans, his hand drifting around Harry to slip back inside his trousers.

Remus is fucking Sirius again, slow, methodical thrusts that are maddening to watch. Harry's hand darts out of his own volition, tracing softly over the lines and planes of Remus' and Sirius' bodies. Draco moves lean over Harry, so he can do the same and still keep a hand on Harry's cock.

Sirius makes low, growling moans as Remus pushes into him, sounds that say he has probably spent too much time as Padfoot. Remus is quieter, his pleasure shown more by quiet gasps and the expression on his face.

Remus slows, then stops, and Sirius makes a sound that is almost a whine. Remus chuckles lightly at that, and kisses him into silence, and Harry whines himself at the sight of their tongues disappearing into each other's mouths.

Suddenly, Remus is off of Sirius, and they are hauling Harry and Draco to the center of the bed. Harry loses sight of what happens to Draco, because Sirius is on Harry, pinning him to the bed with his weight as his hands fumble with Harry's clothes.

Sirius kisses him, his lips and tongue hot and devouring, and Harry kicks himself for not letting Draco talk him into this sooner, because this is brilliant. Sirius is gorgeous and Remus is beautiful, and he doesn’t know what Remus is doing to Draco but he is making the most delicious sounds.

Harry's eyes snap open when a mouth wraps around his cock. It's warm and wet and wonderful, and its Remus, with one hand resting on Harry's hip and the other curled around Draco's cock. Draco is kissing Sirius over his body, two fingers in Harry's mouth and Sirius' cock in his other hand.

Remus shifts, pushing Draco back on the bed. He cries out at the loss, but it swiftly changes to a moan, because Sirius is there, and his cock is sliding down Sirius' throat in one, smooth motion. He looks over to see Remus' head buried between Draco's legs, and its hot, too fucking hot, and that is the last coherent though he has, because Sirius slides a finger inside him, and his higher functions flee.

Draco comes first, a wailing sound that vaguely reminds Harry of Ginny, and it's enough to nearly bring him off then and there. He is not aware of Remus until Remus is kissing him, a rush of hot fluid filling his mouth as Remus nudges his tongue open with his lips. He knows its Draco's come he swallowing, he's tasted it too many times to count, but its different somehow, like he can taste Remus and Sirius, too.

Remus is over him, pushing his cock between his lips, and just as it hits the back of his throat Sirius thrust two fingers into him hard and he comes, clutching at the blankets and crying out around Remus' cock.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Sirius move, kissing Draco and pulling him into his lap. Draco gives a sharp gasp, as he lowers himself on Sirius' cock, clutching at Sirius's shoulders and burying his face in his neck. Harry turns his head just enough that he can see, and it's beautiful, just as beautiful as Remus over him and in his mouth, with a hand snagged in his hair.

Then, Remus is out of Harry's mouth and inside him, kissing him hard and fucking him with long slow strokes that make sensation jolt up and down his spine. Draco moans, and he turns, and watches Sirius fucking Draco, one hand tangled in silver hair and the other cupping his ass. It's already too much, then Remus' cock grinds against his prostate, and he's lost.

He opened his eyes again because he's being flipped onto his stomach, and its Sirius fucking him, Sirius' cock driving him to complete delirium. Sirius' mouth finds the back of his neck, and his hand finds Harry's cock, and Harry closes his eyes again because if he looks at Remus fucking Draco while Sirius' cock is up his arse he is going to come, and he doesn't want this to end.

But, Draco wails again, just as Sirius slams into him and he does come, white, hot heat that rips through his belly and courses through his body until his vision goes black. He's only partially aware of Sirius shuddering over him and filling him, only faintly hears the sharp intake of breath that is Remus coming apart inside Draco.

 

\--

 

Harry comes awake slowly, but is too exhausted to open his eyes. He is curled in the curve of someone's arm, but he is vaguely aware it is not Draco. Draco is lean and lithe and practically hairless, and the chest his head is pillowed on is broad, and lightly sprinkled with hair.

His sleep-clouded brain cannot process this information, so he opens his eyes and sees that he is tucked in the curve of Sirius' arm. He lifts his head to find Draco curled up on the other side of Sirius, with Remus pressed up against his back. Remus' arm is flung over Draco's body, his hand resting on Sirius' stomach.

He looks over at Draco and finds Draco is awake, a slight smile playing across his lips.

Harry doesn't even bother, because he knows what Draco is going to say.

"I told you so," Draco wheedles, before settling against Sirius and closing his eyes.

 

\--

 

"Padfoot?" Remus hisses. "You awake, Padfoot?"

"I am now, aren't I?" Sirius grumbles, lifting his head. His looks at the two boys curled around him, then fixes Remus with a questioning, slightly irritated eye. "Don't tell me you aren't tired."

"I am," Remus says. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"And what's that, Moony?" Sirius obliges, knowing full well what Remus is going to say.

Sirius closes his eyes as he waits. Enough time passes that he thinks Remus might have fallen back to sleep, so he opens them again, to discover that Remus is smirking at him insolently.

"I told you so." Remus says airily, before burying his face in Draco's hair.


End file.
